I'm Hungry!
by Double Kims
Summary: "Onaka peko peko!" / "Aku akan menjadi 'makanan' untukmu, hyung-ie " / "Itadakimasu!" / "Jongwoon-ie hyunghhh " / YESUNG x RYEOWOOK / YEWOOK / YAOI / ONE SHOT


"_**I'M HUNGRY!"**_

**Cast:**

_**Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)**_

_**Kim Ryeo Wook (Ryeowook)**_

**Rate:**

_**T (Normal)**_

**Genre:**

_**Romance – Humor – General**_

**Warning:**

_**OOC – Typo – YAOI – etc**_

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READING!**_

_**HAPPY READING ~ ^^**_

.

.

.

"CUT! Oke, shooting video klip Hanamizuki hari ini sudah selesai! Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya, Kyuhyun-ssi, Ryeowook-ssi dan Yesung-ssi!" seru sang sutradara menggunakan sebuah alat pengeras suara.

Semua kru yang berada di lokasi pembuatan video klip tersebut kemudian bertepuk tangan sembari mengucapkan kata terima kasih, termasuk ketiga namja yang menjadi pemeran utama dalam sesi pengambilan gambar tadi. Mereka bertiga adalah anggota dari salah satu sub grup di Super Junior, yaitu Super Junior K.R.Y. Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Yesung, itulah kepanjangan dari nama sub grup ini. Di ambil langsung dari nama ketiga personil boyband yang sangat terkenal itu.

Mereka bertiga baru saja selesai melakukan shooting untuk video klip single mereka yang berjudul "Hanamizuki", lagu berbahasa Jepang ini terdapat di album mereka bertajuk "Promise You". Ketiga namja itu kemudian beristirahat setelah seharian menjalani proses shooting yang cukup melelahkan. Tapi tak berselang lama, seseorang kini menghampiri salah satu member yaitu Yesung yang sedang meminum air mineral dari botolnya.

"Yesung-ssi, bolehkah kami meminta waktu Anda sebentar?" tanya seorang kru kepada Yesung dengan sopan. "Kami ingin Anda menyampaikan sepatah dua kata untuk kami masukkan ke behind the scene video klip Anda hari ini."

Namja itu kemudian meletakkan kembali botolnya keatas meja. "Baiklah, lalu dimana kita akan melakukan shooting?"

"Cukup disini saja." ucap kru itu kemudian.

Yesung dan kru tersebut tampak mulai bersiap-siap. Dari kejauhan, seorang namja berparas manis dan bertubuh mungil yang baru saja keluar dari ruang make-up artist melihat kejadian itu. Dia tampak berpikir sejenak lalu memutuskan untuk mendatangi kedua orang tersebut.

"Kalian sedang apa disini?" tanya namja itu yang ternyata adalah Ryeowook.

"Kami akan merekam Yesung-ssi untuk di masukkan ke behind the scene video klip Super Junior K.R.Y kali ini." kata sang kru menjelaskan.

"Bolehkah aku ikut bergabung?"

"Tentu saja boleh, Ryeowook-ssi!"

Ryeowook kemudian mengambil posisi tepat di samping kanan Yesung, merangkul pundaknya dengan lembut dan tersenyum sambil melakukan peace sign kearah kamera saat kru yang merekam mereka mulai memberikan aba-aba. Yesung tidak merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Ryeowook di sisinya, melainkan dia sangat senang karena namja itu telah berhasil menghilangkan rasa gugup yang sempat menghampirinya tadi. Sang "Art Of Voice" itu mulai berbicara menggunakan bahasa Jepang. Dia lalu teringat dengan sebuah kalimat yang pernah dia ucapkan saat konser Super Junior K.R.Y di Kobe, Desember kemarin.

"Onaka ga peko peko. Onaka ga peko peko."

Sepenggal kalimat yang jika di terjemahkan dalam bahasa Indonesia berarti "Aku lapar" namun di Jepang, kalimat ini seharusnya di ucapkan oleh seorang wanita. Tapi menurut Yesung, kalimat itu terdengar sangat lucu baginya saat dia mencoba mengucapkannya untuk pertama kali. Seketika saja kalimat itu langsung di hapalnya dan menjadi salah satu kosakata favoritnya.

Ryeowook yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat Yesung kemudian berniat menjahili namjachingu-nya tersebut. Dia menekan pipi Yesung yang sedikit berisi menggunakan jari telunjuknya selama beberapa kali saat namja itu sedang berbicara kearah kamera. Mendadak dia mendapat sebuah ide bagus untuk melanjutkan aksi jahilnya kepada Yesung.

Namja penyuka jerapah itu kemudian beranjak menuju punggung Yesung layaknya sedang bersembunyi. Kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang Yesung dari belakang. Mengingat namjachingu-nya itu memiliki tubuh yang cukup tinggi, Ryeowook sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di belakang leher Yesung dengan sedikit menjinjitkan kakinya. Deru napas hangat itu bisa Yesung rasakan, lalu bibir kecil nan menggoda iman tersebut mulai membisikkan sesuatu.

"Aku akan menjadi 'makanan' untukmu, hyung-ie~"

Yesung terdiam di tempat. Bagai petir di siang bolong, Yesung merasakan bibir Ryeowook mencium lehernya dan bahkan sempat menjilatnya walaupun hanya sesaat. Menyadari kamera kru yang masih menyala, Yesung mencoba kembali bersikap normal seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Tak lama setelah itu, Ryeowook tertawa puas karena berhasil menjahili namjachingu-nya tersebut. Dan Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum tipis...atau mungkin terlihat seperti menyeringai. Sesaat pandangannya beralih menatap Ryeowook yang kini pergi menjauh meninggalkannya. Dengan cepat, Yesung mengakhiri sesi pengambilan gambar tersebut. Melambaikan kedua tangan kecilnya ke kamera sebagai pertanda berakhirnya proses shooting untuk behind the scene video klip "Hanamizuki".

.

.

.

_*** EPILOG ***_

"Yesung hyung, kenapa kau mengikat kaki dan tanganku?"

"Ini hukuman untukmu karena kau sudah menjahiliku tadi."

"T-tapi hyung, tadi itu a-aku..."

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang mau menjadi 'makananku'? Jangan bilang kau lupa dengan ucapanmu itu, Kim Ryeowook."

Ryeowook kehilangan kata-kata, dia sudah tidak bisa membela dirinya sendiri. Bahkan hanya untuk membebaskan tangan dan kakinya dari jeratan dasi yang terikat di masing-masing ujung ranjang pun juga tak bisa. Saat ini, Yesung terlihat sedang sibuk meletakkan beberapa sushi di atas perut Ryeowook. Namja itu meringis saat merasakan sushi yang masih hangat itu di letakkan tepat di kulit tubuhnya.

Selesai menata sushi-sushi itu, Yesung kembali menatap seduktif kearah Ryeowook. Dengan keadaan half naked, rambut yang berantakan, wajah yang begitu sayu dan memerah merona serta di lengkapi dengan beberapa kiss mark yang sempat dia buat sebelumnya. Namja tampan itu tersenyum tipis lalu mulai menepuk kedua tangannya secara bersamaan.

"Itadakimasu!"

"Ahhh- Jongwoon-ie hyunghhh~"

.

.

.

**THE END**

Konichiwa~! Dee datang membawa FF oneshoot YeWook, minus 1k words lagi XD Ada yang bisa nebak jalan cerita FF ini terinspirasi darimana? Yang gak tau Dee sarankan kalian nonton atau download Hanamizuki BTS terlebih dahulu XD DISITU YEWOOK MOMENT-NYA BENERAN ASDFGHJKL BINGIT! TERUTAMA DI MENIT 04:42 SAMPAI 04:55! APALAGI PAS MENIT 04:49, ITU MOMENT FAVORITNYA DEE! *caps ketiban semut(?)* XD

YeWook couple bener-bener keterlaluan yah kalo bikin skinship -_- Dee jadi kepo yang pas Ryeowook umma sembunyi di belakang Yesung appa terus kayak semacam bisikin sesuatu dan kalo gak salah denger kayak ada bunyi "chup" gitu masa -_- Bisikin apa hayooo~? XD

Oiya, Dee mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review "When I Miss You" ^o^ Walau review-nya dikit tapi gak apa-apa, yang penting ada yang nge-faved tuh FF *slap* XD Yang mau berteman sama Dee silahkan follow Twitter saya, _**supercloudee**_. Gak kebaca? Silahkan cek di profil FFN Dee XD

Oke, sampai jumpa di FF oneshoot YeWook selanjutnya XD Jangan lupa untuk...

**REVIEW JUSEYO~ ^^**

**- DOUBLE KIMS -**


End file.
